Deep-sea electrolytic systems have been known for some time. These installations use waves, tides and wind to generate some of the electrical power required to feed the electrodes of the installations. Other systems burn the hydrogen produced in a turbine-generator to produce their electricity. Examples of systems in the prior art are listed below.
US Patent Appl. 2002/0108866 published in 2002 by J. L. Bonilla Gritz. This document discloses a system for generating hydrogen which includes an underwater system with positive and negative electrodes and an underwater turbine connected to an electric generator which is, in turn, connected to the electrodes. The turbine in this system is powered by the generated hydrogen gas passing there through.
US Patent Application 2010/0258449 published in 2010 by W. S. Fielder. This publication describes a hydrogen generating system submerged in an ocean. The electrolytic system includes a means for generating electricity which includes hollow turbines connected to an electric generator, which via a rectifier applies positive and negative voltages to the positive and negative electrodes within the electrolytic system. The turbines are operational by the ocean's currents and tides.
French Patent Appl. 2,286,891 published in 2003, by R. J. Imberteche. This document discloses another system for producing hydrogen by electrolysis of water at great depth. The oxygen and hydrogen gases produced are used to drive a turbine, and a generator which in turn supplies power to the electrodes.
More generally, the documents identified hereinafter describe other deep-sea electrolytic installations:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,431 issued to J. L. Reynolds on Mar. 28, 1972.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,147 issued to B. J. Hancock et al. on Aug. 21, 1973;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,232 issued to J. M. Lapeyre on Dec. 25, 1984, and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,621 issued to D. Chancellor on Feb. 17, 2004.
These documents identify two main advantages. Firstly, the prior inventors have experienced a reduction in energy requirement for electrolysis when the reaction is carried out under great pressure. Secondly, deep-sea pressure on an electrolytic system eliminates the need for a compressor in the system to compress the gases produced.
While prior inventors have been interested in the efficiency of deep-sea installations, and in the head pressure to compress the gas produced, it is believed that another advantage exists. It is believed that the potential pressure at which the makeup water is introduced in the electrolytic chamber represents a source of energy that has been ignored in the past.